narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Izanagi
Frage: Gen-,Dou- oder Nin-Jutsu ^^? oder wart ma auf Tobis erklärung? Gruß -= trunX=- 08:37, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) bin gerad inner schule on, sicher das das izanagi ist und die technik nicht erst noch kommt? weil glaubkaum das jedes uchihaclan mitglied so viele augen hat, izanagi und das unbekannte jutsu würd ich sagen sind zwei verschieden jutsus (Ernie1991) :nein nein...anhand der panels wie karin es analysiert und dann tobi darauf spricht(denkt), kann es sich nur um Izanagi handeln. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:14, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) also, ich würde auch sagen, dass wir doch noch ne woche warten bis diese vermutung "Danzous Jutsu = Izanagi" bestätigt wird, auch wenn es danach aussieht. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:12, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht ist Izanagi ein Kin-Jutsu weil ein normaler Uchiha sofort und umgehend auf einem Auge Blind wird. Dafür kann er weiterleben. Dann ist das auch der Grund warum Danzou sich so viele Sharingane einpflanzen ließ undzwar nur damit er dieses Jutsu öffter anwenden kann.--Little Anime Freak 18:10, 15. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Macht Tobis Satz, dass dieses Jutsu vom Uchiha-Clan verboten wurde, das Izanagi zu einem Hiden? ..::Aeris::.. 10:10, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :es macht izanagi defenitiv zu einem kin-jutsu, aber hiden... hmmm... :/ bis jetzt, glaube ich, war kein hiden ein kin-jutsu, aber ich kann mich auch irren. ob es nun hiden ist... ich würde sagen 80% nein, 20% ja. und 100% kin-jutsu. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:41, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ist doch egal ob es Kin oder nicht Kin ist. Es geht ja nur darum, dass es eine Uchiha-Clan-exclusive Technik ist. ..::Aeris::.. 12:52, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::na wenn du von von "Uchiha-Clan-exclusiver Technik" sprichst... ALLE sharingan techniken sind "Uchiha-Clan-exclusiv"! schließlich ist es ein kekkei genkai. aber ich weiß ja schon was du meinst... dass es halt selbst unter den uchiha eine geheim gehaltene technik gewesen sein könnte. Aber tobi hat es nur als "selbst unter den uchiha verbotene technik" genannt (wodurch izanagi vllt auch geheim war, aber nicht gleich hiden). wie gesagt, ich bleibe bei meinen 80-nein und 20-ja % ^^ vllt sagen noch ein paar andere ihre meinung dazu. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:03, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich sage auch nein zu hiden, dann müsste man das jutsu was noch keinen richtigen namen hat von dem anbu ne aburame clan typen ja auch extra eins sein, dies jutsu an sich ist im clan gefürchtet, da es dir ja binnen zwei minuten das ganze augenlicht nimmt, wahrscheinlich wurde sie deshalb nicht so weitergetragen, nur an spezielle leute des clans die diese technik nicht vergessen sollten, aber woher wusste danzou nochmal davon, naja auch egal, aber hiden ists ganz sicher nicht. 1000words Okay, eingesehen. Stimmt, wenn es danach ginge, wäre ja jede Sharingan-Technik ein Hiden. Mit Hiden sind ja auch eigentlich (und auch uneigentlich) Jutsus gemeint, die theoretisch jeder lernen könnte, sie aber trotzdem Clan-intern geheimgehalten werden. Und Izanagi & Co. kann ja nun mal eben nicht jeder theoretisch lernen. ..::Aeris::.. 14:24, 22. Jan. 2010 (UTC) mal eine frage wieso glaubt ihr haben sich danzous augen auf einmal alle so schnell geschlossen auf dem bild kapitel 479 seite 14 da hat er noch ganze drei und ein bild später kapitel 479 seite 15 sinds nurnoch zwei bzw eins müsste eigentlich izanagi nicht auch ein gen-jutsu sein? schließlich wurde es in 479 auf seite 4 als das stärkste gen-jutsu, das man an sich selbst anwenden kann, bezeichnet! und auch in den jap. RAW's steht genau an dieser stelle auf der seite 幻術 (gen-jutsu) geschrieben. zwar ist die funktionsweise noch nicht bekannt, aber ein gen-jutsu ist es trotzdem. und im manga steht es ja. Johnny/ジョニ一 01:28, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :was ist nun!? ich glaube gen-jutsu sollte hinzugefügt werden. wenn keiner dagegen spricht. Johnny/ジョニ一 13:29, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) jop, sollte gemacht werden, da ja ständig von illusion di erede istErnie1992 13:34, 24. Jan. 2010 (UTC) der rikudou hat doch gar nciht izanagi genutzt um di ebijuu zu erschaffen, sondern die verbindung seiner zwei spezielen chakren ying und yangErnie1992 15:21, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :doch, das IST ja izanagi. und es steht doch ganz klar im manga: "izanagi was originally a jutsu used by the sage of the six paths to create" :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:25, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) by mart1n-san (User) Anmerkung: Achtung Spoiler! Wenn du nur die Anime Version (Naruto Shippuuden) schaust und nicht den Manga liest, dann wirst du hier auf Unmengen von neuen Informationen stoßen. Im folgenden Text werdet ihr meine Theorie zu Izanagi und Izanami lesen. Die japanische Mythologie . Um zu verstehen, wer oder was Izanagi und Izanami ist, benötigt man gewissen Vorkenntnisse in der jap. Mythologie. Die siebte Generation von Urgöttern waren Izanagi und Izanami. Diese stiegen vom Himmel herab und erschufen die Welt. Nachdem sie das getan haben, vollzogen sie das Heiratsritual auf der Erde. Da jedoch Izanami bei diesem zuerst sprach, gebärte sie ein missgebildetes Kind , Hiruko (dt. „Blutegel-Kind“). Später gebar sie noch ein weiteres Kind, den Feuergott „Kagutsuchi no Kami“. Dieser jedoch verbrannte bei seiner Geburt die Eingeweide seiner Mutter (Izanami), worauf diese starb. Aus Wut tötete Izanagi Kagutsuchi no Kami, wodurch wiederum neue Götter entstanden (in diesem Falle unwichtig für uns). Izanagi stieg in die Totenwelt „Yomi“ hinab um Izanami zu retten. Diese hatte jedoch schon von den Früchten der Unterwelt gegessen und wurde selbst zum Dämon mit verrottetem Körper. Izanagi floh vor Entsetzen und verschloss vor seiner, ihm folgenden, Frau Izanami den Eingang zur Unterwelt Yomi mit einem riesigen Fels. Izanami schwor jeden Tag 1000 Menschen in die Unterwelt zu ziehen, daraufhin schwor Izanagi jeden Tag 1500 Menschen zu erschaffen (Kreislauf des Lebens). Izanagi begab sich in einen Fluss zur Reinigung. Bei dieser Reinigung entstanden die Götter: die Sonnengöttin Amaterasu, der Sturmgott Susanoo und der Mondgott Tsukiyomi. Amaterasu wird, nachdem sich Izanagi als Gott zurückgezogen hat, zum Herrscher über die Götter. Die japanische Mythologie in Naruto . Einige Namen kamen euch wahrscheinlich bekannt vor. Diese waren natürlich Amaterasu, Susanoo, Tsukiyomi, Kagutsuchi no Kami und Izanagi. Alles Fähigkeiten des Sharingans. http://germannaruto.de/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Kobayashi_Izanami_and_izanagi-463x1024.jpgIzanami und Izanagi *Amaterasu: Es entstehen am Blickpunkt schwarze Flammen aus dem rechten Sharinganauge. Diese sind fast unlöschbar. Das Mangekyou Sharingan wird benötigt. *Susanoo: Der Gott Susanoo erscheint über dem Anwender und beschützt diesen und kann auch wie eine Art vertrauter Geist angreifen. Es werden beide Sharinganaugen als Mangekyou Sharingan benötigt. *Tsukiyomi: Durch das linke Mangekyou Sharingan kann der Anwender den Gegner in ein Genjutsu verbannen, in dem der Anwender Raum und Zeit kontrollieren kann. Bester uns bekannter Anwender war Itachi Uchia. *Kagutsuchi no Kami: Tritt das erste Mal im Kampf von Sasuke gegen den Hachibi auf. Sasuke rettet mit dieser Fähigkeit Karin vor dem Tod durch Amaterasu in dem er die Flammen „löscht“. Benötigt das Mangekyou Sharingan. *Izanagi: Diese Fähigkeit setzt als erstes Danzou im Kampf gegen Sasuke ein. Benötigt werden Senju – Gene und das Sharingan. Ob das Mangekyou Sharingan benötigt wird ist bisher unklar. Durch das Opfer eines Sharingan kann der Anwender die Wirklichkeit so verdrehen, dass er seinen eigentlichen Tod überlebt. Diese waren die uns bisher bekannten Sharingan Fähigkeiten, die zu dieser Geschichte relevant sind. Izanami . Izanagi (dt. „der Mann, der einlädt“) ist der Gott des Lebens. Izanami (dt. „die Frau, die einlädt“) ist die Göttin des Todes. Izanagi lässt den Anwender in Naruto überleben, somit liegt die Vermutung nahe das Izanami hingegen das Ziel sterben lässt. Jedoch müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass dies ein großes, einmaliges Opfer mit sich trägt, da es sonst zu unfair wäre. Izanagi benötigt das Opfer eines Sharingans. Meine Vermutung dazu ist, dass Izanami das Opfer beider Ewigen Mangekyo Sharingans benötigt. Dies wäre auch eine Erklärung dafür, warum Madara/ Tobi, Sasuke ohne weiteres die mächtigen Augen von Itachi überlässt, anstatt sie seiner Sharingansammlung hinzuzufügen. Im Internet kursieren verschiedene Theorien was für Izanami gebraucht wird, jedoch ist jedem, der sich ein bisschen mit der jap. Mythologie und Naruto beschäftigt hat klar, dass Izanami kommen wird. Die verschiedenen Theorien zu den Dingen, die man für Izanami braucht, lauten: #„Izanami ist eine Fähigkeit des Byakugans, wofür ähnlich wie beim Sharingan, eine nahe stehende Person getötet werden muss.“ Diese Theorie wird von den Naruto Fans vertreten, die wieder auf einen Aufstieg des Hyuga Clans in Naruto hoffen. Durch die Annahme, dass das Sharingan und das Byakugan verwandt sind, ist diese Annahme nicht so schlecht. Jedoch verwundert mich es, dass das Sharingan (das „böse“ Chakra laut dem Kyuubi) Leben bringen soll und dagegen das im Vergleich „gute“ Chakra des Byakugans Tod bringen soll. …..2. „Izanami benötigt nur das EMS und ein großes Opfer.“ Das ein großes Opfer benötigt wird, ist eigentlich klar, weil eine Fähigkeit, die wahrscheinlich sofort tötet, benötigt auf jeden Fall ein großes Opfer. Es erscheint mir allerdings zu einfach, dass nur das EMS benötigt wird. Da Madara es dann schon gegen den 1. Hokage hätte einsetzten können. …..3. „Izanami benötigt das Rinnegan und vielleicht das EMS.“ In dieser Theorie wird davon ausgegangen, dass das Rinnegan sehr wichtig für Izanami ist. Die Theorie, dass das EMS ebenfalls wichtig für Izanami ist, entstand dadurch, dass Madara jetzt aktuell ein EMS und ein Rinnegan besitzt. …..4. „Izanami kann erst nach Vervollständigung der 6 Pfade eingesetzt werden.“ Diese Theorie besagt, dass der Rikudo Sennin Izanami mit seinem perfekten Rinnegan (= Sharingan + Byakugan + Rinnegan, siehe Theorie „Tobis 6 Pfade) beherrschte. In dieser Theorie wird davon ausgegangen, dass sie der Grund für den Tod des Rikudo Sennin ist. Jedoch müsste dafür der Rikudo Sennin einen Gegner gehabt haben, der so stark war, dass er keinen anderen Weg gefunden hat. (möglicher Weise der Juubi in ihm selbst). Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, Izanami = Tod des Gegners und Tod des Anwenders So, das war meine Theorie zu Izanami. Schreibt Kommentare, was ihr davon haltet und ob ihr glaubt, dass Izanami als letzter Trumpf Madaras kommen wird. Tobis izanagi Hey leute und zwar hab ich ne frage. wenn man das izanagi 1 min benutzt schließen sich beide sharingan augen oder ?! so steht es ja hier drin.jetzt zur frage ^^,im kampf tobi vs konan ,setzt tobi da izanagi ein! die briefbomben explodiren 10 min lang ,tobi kann sich nur 5 min lang entmaterialisieren,also muss er dann noch iwie 5 min überleben! dann benutz er das izanagi und überlebt die 5 min, obwohl er nur 1 min durch den einsatz von izanagi überstehen kann!! und seine augen schließen sich auch nicht ,was ist da passiert???? nein das ist nur eine verallgemeinerung nach einer minute so im danzous fall schließt sich ein auge, ob das limit für alle zutrifft, ist unklar da danzou auch kein perfektes izanagi beherrscht, das mit den augen wie egsagt steht dafür, wenn man izanagi zwei mal anwendet, ist vll bblöd ausgedrückt im artikel[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 12:32, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok,gehen wir davon aus dass das zeitlimit von nutzer zu nutzer immer anders ist und tobi konnte diese restlichen 5 min. mit izanagi überstehen! wieso ist er dann aber nicht blind ?? die einfachste erklärung wäre er hat es kurz vor dem ende des limits abgebrochen und deswegen schließen sich die augen nicht ,aber das würde auch heißen man könnte es so immer machen und es wäre dan kein kinjutsu,oder?! =/ 92.203.44.201 14:11, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC)genka bei tobi ist es der punkt, er hat perfekte kontrolle über seine senju kräfte, außerdem ist das eine auge von tobi ja wie bei danzou transplantiert, das hat sich geschlossen un man muss sehen rikudou hat die technik benutzt und ist nicht blind geworden, wenn man perfekte kontrolle über beide gene uchiha und senju hat, vermindern sich die auswirkungen und im falle tobis schließt sich dann halt nur ein auge, und außerdem heißt es ja nicht das tobi 5 minuten lang inzanagi aufrecht erhalten hat, es heißt ja für einen winzigen augenblick kann man illusion zu realtität machen, tobi hat sich halt als illusion vorgestellt jetzt woanders zu sein und das ist zur realtitä geworden, genau wi ebei danzou, das limit ist nur wie lange izanagi aktiviert ist, nicht wie lange die wirkung anhält, ich bin gerade dabei, den artikel bisschen umzuschrieben[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:38, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) @genka: eines der tobis augen hat sich geschlossen - das ist der preis des izanagi. und die 5 bzw 10 minuten haben keine bedeutung wenn tobi mit/durch izangi eine illusion nach seinem belieben erschuf. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:41, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Darüber hinaus gibt es auch noch die Theorie, dass er mehr als 2 Sharingan hat. Er hat ja diese riesige Sharingan-Sammlung und es ist anzunehmen, dass er mehr als nur 2 Augen implantiert hat.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 14:48, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ok danke ,jetzt hab ich eine gewisse vorstellung wie des abgelaufen ist =).also "könnte" es so gewessen sein, dass tobi ein auge (welches sich villt geschlossen hat) durch das rinnegan ersetz?! 92.203.44.201 15:29, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC)genka so lest es euch mal durch, ob es so ok ist[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:09, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hey leute, bin ziemlich neu bei naruto und hab mir den manga jetzt bis zum neusten stand durch gelessen und zwar, wen man das permanente MS hat und Izanagi einsetzt kan man dan noch was sehen, den es heißt ja wen man das EMS hat kommen die "Schatten" nicht wieder, also man wird nicht blind. Geht das dan auch für Izanagi?? :unbekannt. aber izanagi ist ja keine MS-technik, hat also nichts mit mangekyou sharingan zu tun. deshalb wird sich der auge wahrscheinlich so oder so schließen, egal ob einfaches S, ein MS oder ein EMS. aber noch gabs sowas nicht im manga, deshalb bleibt es unbekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:58, 28. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Wird man jetzt nun blind, wenn man Izanagi benutzt und das Rinnegan hat ? Rikudou Sennin hat ja nicht izanagi, sondern Banbutsu Souzou eingestzt ,was anscheinend ein besseres Izanagi ist. Also, Izanagi ist ein Gen-Jutsu des Uchiha-Clans, welches NUR vorrausetzt das Sharingan zu besitzen. Es wird nichts weiter benötigt als das Sharingan, keine Senju-Zellen oder Chakra. Ganz eindeutig wird dies im Manga sowie Anime von Itachi erklärt. Dort geht es um die Entstehung von Izanami. Man sieht viele Uchiha, die Izanagi anwenden, auf sich selbst, sowie auf ihre eigenen Leute. Dies geschah VOR Hashiramas Zeit, wieso sollte man also das Senju Chakra benötigen um Izanagi anzuwenden? Das ergibt in keinster Weise Sinn! Nur weil Obito, Madara und Danzo Hashiramas Zellen hatten, heißt es nicht, das man dieses braucht! XSerpi (Diskussion) 12:12, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) : eigentlich wollte ich grade widersprechen, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass selbst madara izanagi anwendet, um sich nach dem kampf im tal des endes gegen hashirama wiederzubeleben, und zwar, bevor er sich dessen zellen eingesetzt hat (runtergeschluckt zählt, denke ich, nicht). vllt. muss man nur ein nachfahre von hagoromo sein und über das sharingan verfügen, um izanagi einsetzen zu können. und die senju-zellen sorgen einfach nur für einen powerschub oder eine bessere kontrolle über das jutsu. danzou brauchte wahrscheinlich deswegen sowohl die zellen als auch das sharingan, da er weder zu der senju-, noch zu der uchiha-blutlinie gehört. das wäre zumindest meine theorie. 84.185.6.48 07:47, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Es ist so: Izanagi kann erstmal von jedem Sharinganträger ausgeführt werden. Da das Jutsu aber als abgeschwächte Form des Banbutsu Souzu gilt und somit quasi vom Rikudou Sennin selbst herrührt, ist es möglich, dieses durch Zellen des Senju-Clans (welcher ja ebenfalls von R. S. abstammt) zu seiner vollen Stärke zu verbessern und somit die Anwendungszeit zu erhöhen. Also ja, man braucht die Senju-Zellen nicht, um das Jutsu auszuführen. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:54, 14. Dez. 2015 (UTC)